You And Me In The Dressing Room
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: When Hermione got Sirius those special gift certificates for Christmas, she had forgotten his passion for making mischief. Especially his passion for making mischief with her. Rating for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **So apparently to be Queen Of Smut I have to write a Sirius/Hermione, well tadaa here it is! Please do enjoy and review! Oh and Sirius never died and Hermione never kissed Ron.

**Dedication: **With love to my dear Shonagh a. k. a. Shnee because it'll make her lose her concentration again, lol.

**Warning: **AU'ness, OC'ness and smut of course!

**Summary: **When Hermione got Sirius those special gift certificates for Christmas, she had forgotten his passion for making mischief. Especially his passion for making mischief with her. Rating for a reason.

**You And Me In The Dressing Room**

"Do I _have _to come?" Sirius whined when Hermione reminded him he'd promised to go shopping with her. He pushed her white blanket aside and strode across her bedroom in her small London flat, not caring the least that he was as naked as could be. Hermione didn't remember undressing so far from the bed, but then again whenever Sirius began undressing her she didn't pay much attention to anything else.

"Honestly Sirius, you're a grown man stop whining. Yes you have to come, you promised me, and it won't be that bad." Hermione said quickly to rid the possibility of discussing it.

"Bossy woman." Sirius huffed from the corner where he was supporting himself against the wall with one hand while trying to pull on his pants with the other; he couldn't be bothered to find his boxers. Hermione watched him zip and button the pants and suddenly a career as jeans didn't seem half bad.

"I have to be bossy with a man like you." She smiled softly as she kept watching him, not remembering exactly when it was she'd become attracted to the older yes, but still handsome man in front of her. Even though she was of legal age she still had trouble believing that he could be attracted to a girl like her.

Sirius yanked his shirt over his head before putting on his shoes and walking over to Hermione, briefly brushing his lips over hers "I'm just gonna go home and change okay? I'll meet you in Diagon Alley."

"Okay." Hermione smiled, but soon it turned into a smirk "That kiss" she began and Sirius frowned "remember to cross it off on your gift certificate."

Sirius grinned and shook his head "No way, that can't count as a kiss." He objected, but Hermione nodded sternly and he had no choice but to pull out a red card from his pocket. Hermione watched him closely as he also pulled out his wand and crossed out the second to last small, white box on the card. She smiled. The gift certificates she'd made for him for Christmas was one of the most daring things she'd ever had the guts to do with him. She had made three. One was for hugs, one for kisses and one for sex. She'd kept them in red, white and green colors in the spirit of Christmas.

The first one was worth thirty hugs and had been used up for a long time now, the next one was worth twenty kisses and the third and last one was worth ten times of sex. The only reason there were still boxes left uncrossed on the last two was because Hermione often had been swept away and forgotten all about gift certificates.

"How many times have I told you this is the greatest present you could ever have gotten me?" Sirius inquired while remembering his shock when the gifts had been presented to him by Hermione clad only in underwear that couldn't have helped much in the cold that haunted Grimmauld Place every winter.

"Many." Hermione remembered too, but she blushed and also recalled how her hands had been shaking nervously when she'd entered Sirius' bedroom.

"So I'll see you at 2'ish in front of The Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius asked while he grabbed some Floo powder from the small bowl by Hermione's fireplace.

"No, not at 2'ish. 2 PM exactly!" Hermione pointed a warning finger at Sirius who gave her a grin before he disappeared.

0o0o0

Hermione had been pacing back and forth the dark, wooden door that led into the Leaky Cauldron for ten minutes until Sirius appeared around a street corner walking leisurely towards her, a red and gold scarf blowing behind him in the wind.

"You're late." Hermione poked him hard in the ribs and frowned at him.

"I know babe, I'm sorry, but Moony came by with Teddy." Sirius was still grinning exactly like he had when he'd left. He took a deep breath and Hermione had to smile; his love for fresh air after all the years of being locked away was endearing.

"I forgive you… if you buy me a present." Hermione snuggled closer to Sirius when he wrapped his arm around her and laughed "Lucky for me there's always a sale in January, eh?" he used his free arm to push open the door.

"Fancy some fish and chips before you drag me through all those shops?" Sirius asked hopefully, but Hermione shook her head "Nope, we're already late and I need new robes, remember Kingsley invited us to that party at the Ministry?"

"Oh right." Sirius was groaning "I hate those pompous parties. Do I _have _to go?" he whined just like he had earlier and Hermione nodded "Yes, oh stop!" she suddenly interrupted herself and headed towards Flourish and Blotts while pointing to their display in the window "Look, it's the newest book in a series about Potion making! I have the first and second, but not the third and fourth." She explained, her eyes glued to the books.

Sirius laughed, this was what he loved about her; she wasn't like those bimbos he'd dated back in his younger school days "I'll buy them for you." He said.

"Oh Sirius you don't have to." Hermione tugged at his sleeve, that wasn't what she'd meant when she'd brought up the books.

"I know, but I want to spoil you." Hermione didn't see the mischief in his enchanting grey eyes as they opened the door to the bookstore and heard a small bell tinkle joyfully.

Sirius watched Hermione happily as she found the books she wanted and stood in line to pay for them with the money he'd just slipped into her hand. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve to be a free man _and _be with a wonderful woman like her, but he was grateful.

0o0o0

Sirius ran a hand over his slightly sweaty forehead. He was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair in a large clothing shop next to Madam Malkins. Hermione had been pushing her away around the store between large flocks of girls and woman also searching for 'the perfect robes'. Sirius looked to his left and saw several other men sitting with tired expressions that mirrored his own.

Most of them had pushed their chairs a few inches to the left, away from him. The false rumors of his allegiance to the Dark Lord and the mass murders would never leave him. A middle-aged man was staring intently at him and did nothing to hide how disgusting he found Sirius when Hermione, young and perky, came to show Sirius a set of pale yellow robes.

Not wanting to stay near the judging eyes Sirius got up and looked around the store for Hermione. He found her near the dressing rooms in the back of the store, studying a pair of blue and a pair of olive green robes.

"The blue ones." He whispered as he snuck up behind her and places his chin on her shoulder.

"Sirius! Merlin, you startled me. Do you like the blue ones? I'll go try them on then." She said as Sirius nodded in answer to her question. He grabbed her hand just before she closed the heavy, green curtain "Look." He said and held up his gift certificate where the last box had been crossed off.

"Silly man." Hermione smiled before she stood on her toes and gave Sirius a quick kiss, she was never one for public displays of affection. She frowned in confusion when Sirius laughed and shoved the card into her hand.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she noticed what certificate it was, her cheeks stained a deep red "No, Sirius, we can't. Not here." She whispered frantically and looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"My certificate, I decide." Sirius gave her a smug grin as he rushed her into the small dressing room and quickly followed her.

"Finally alone." He whispered as he wrestled the robes from Hermione's tight grip and slipped her hands into his instead, her palms were sweaty and he considered going out again and leaving her alone instead of making her nervous, but a part of him felt that she needed to do something wild as what he had planned for them.

He stroked her hands with his thumb, calm, soothing circles and put his mouth by her ear, nibbling at her soft earlobe "This is going to be fun, just relax darling." Hermione leaned against Sirius, feeling her worrying slowly fade out and being replaced with desire. She grabbed her wand to silence the dressing room, but Sirius shot her a wicked smile "Oh no, none of that." He whispered and took her wand away from her.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip, unsure of what to do next, but she didn't need to decide as Sirius lifted her arms high above her head and kept them together using only his left hand. His right hand tickled it's way up her side, over her shoulder, across her cheek where his thumb idly brushed over her lower lip before it fell lower and began caressing Hermione's breasts on the outside of her shirt. Her nipples quickly reacted while Sirius pushed his knee in between her legs so Hermione had some support between the wall of the dressing room and himself.

"Take it off." Hermione pleaded; suddenly frustrated that she was unable to use her arms. As Sirius only had one hand free a few buttons were torn of the shirt as he tried to open it. Hermione mentally cursed herself for wearing a bra, but Sirius hot mouth and teasing tongue of what was exposed of her breasts made her forget everything else. She grinded her hips against the leg that was supporting her, not able to do any other movements and tried to drown her whimpers as Sirius kept sucking and nibbling at her hot skin.

Sirius' hand that had been fisting Hermione's long, brown curls soon dropped and he quickly opened his jeans and let them drop using his knee to push Hermione higher and his body to keep her pressed up against the wall. Yanking her knickers down, Sirius didn't waste much time before he entered Hermione, exhaling long against her neck, and thrusting quick and hard. Hermione bit at the soft skin of his shoulder to keep from screaming aloud as she came twice before she felt Sirius erupt inside her.

Sirius loosened his grip on the still shivering Hermione and she slid down the wall and sat down on the floor trying to smooth her skirt down a little after it had been pushed roughly up.

"That was…" Sirius began breathlessly and he didn't have to continue; Hermione felt it too. He brushed the mark her bite had left on his shoulder "Hard to keep quiet was it?" he smiled smugly at her, and she rose one eyebrow challenging.

"Would you like to try how hard it was to keep quiet?" she asked with an innocent smile. Sirius mouth hung open in surprise, as Hermione sat on her knees and he was suddenly wrapped in the warmth of her mouth. As he used both hands to support himself against the wall, Sirius had a hard time not giving them away when she caused him to burst only with the use of her enhancing mouth.

0o0o0

The middle aged man wrinkled his nose when he, as the only one in the store, noticed Sirius and Hermione exit the dressing room giggling and with messy clothes _"Lucky bastard."_ He cursed under his breath.

**A/N: **The end!


End file.
